A tube cosmetic container has a tube portion being a container main part that has a cosmetic product such as a serum stored therein, and a cap portion closing an opening of the tube portion as main constituent elements. It is important to such a cosmetic container that the user can operate the cosmetic container effectively and comfortably to take out the cosmetic product such as the serum thereof.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a tube cosmetic container in which, when a cap is turned, a nozzle rises to enable contents to be taken out of the container without detaching the cap.